Spirited Away 2 Love Me By The Moon Light
by blkrainb0w
Summary: This takes place several years after the Spirited Away movie. Haku comes and takes Chihiro back to the spirit world. Will their love blossom? Find out what new adventures and romance follows! I don’t own Spirited Away or the OG characters. The first chap
1. Chapter 1 What wind brings

This takes place several years after the Spirited Away movie. Haku comes and takes Chihiro back to the spirit world. Will their love blossom? Find out what new adventures and romance follows! I don't own Spirited Away or the ORG characters. The first chapters are for general public and the later chapters become more mature and lemony. I hope you guys enjoy this. - blkrainb0w.

Spirited Away 2

Love Me By The Moon Light

Chapter 1 - What wind brings.

The moon shinned its light through the balcony doors and engulfed the blue bedroom into a slight

silver glow. The quiet night and a sleeping girl was all was heard. To the left Chihiro laid in her bed asleep.

Her brown hair gracefully laying around her figure. She appeared to be dreaming. Her lips slightly moving

as if she tried to speak. What could she be dreaming I wonder? What would a young women dream about?

Childhood memories or maybe hopes of the future?

The wind suddenly blew loudly like someone was crying. Then the wind blew again making the nearby

trees scratch against the house. Chihiro opened her eyes instantly. Something like this she use to get

easily scared of. She took a deep breathe and relaxed her self.

"It's alright Chihiro," she told herself.

Chihiro then thought to herself, "_you gotten a lot braver now_".

Even more so after her adventure in the spirit world. She'll never forget her

dear friends and her precious Haku. The spirit world how long ago was that? Had to be nearly seven years.

She stayed in her bed for several more minutes. Hoping sleep would come to her again . She wanted to

keep dreaming of a certain someone of interest. She blinked and finally got up sluggishly.

"There is no way I'm going back to bed," she said to herself in sigh.

She opened the balcony doors and went outside. She had an amazing view of the night sky.

She took in the fresh night air. . She sighed. She looked out to the moon and underneath it the

forest. She knew right pass the forest laid the world she wished she was part of once more. She turned

around to go in and another gust of wind blew right by her. She turned around again and got uneasy. She

rubbed her arms to warm them up. Another gust of wind blew through her hair. She looked to

the sky and saw something that she didn't think she would see in a long time. A streak of silver went by in a

blink of an eye in the distance. Chihiro blinked a couple of times. She didn't see anything again. It must

have been a shooting star! She got excited and wished on the shooting star. She wished to see Haku again

and her spirit friends. She smiled to her self about her wish. She turned again to go inside and she closed

her balcony doors. Then out of no where another gust of wind went. Then her windows rattled. It felt as if

the ground from her very feet was crumbling. She fell to the floor with a thud.

"What on earth is that? Maybe it was an earthquake?," She said to herself.

She could hear her mother calling her from down stairs.

"Are you ok Chihiro?," her mother yelled panic was hinted in her voice.

She slowly went out of her room and stood by the banister.

'Yes I'm ok mom!," She said.

"Alright Chihiro dear it must have been a slight earthquake or a plane flying too low" her mother said reassuringly .

She nodded and went back into her room and closed her door. She blinked a couple of times and saw a

figure on her balcony. She was going to scream until she saw the person's face. At first she couldn't

breathe. Her eyes went wide. The person knocked on the door and waved slightly. She breathed in and ran

to the balcony doors and opened them. She looked at the boy and tears came to her eyes.

Haku stood there with a handsome smile on his face.

"Chihiro!," He said.

She longed to hear her name spoken from him. His voice was gotten deeper and warm. Somehow the

warmth of his voice was smoothing. She took him into a tight hug. He hugged back and smiled.

"Chihiro I missed you!," He said warmly.

He looked down on her. With thoughtful eyes he breathed in her scent. He couldn't help but look at her

pretty face. She had beautiful curves and somehow fit in his arms perfectly. Her brown hair coming to the

middle of her slender back. She had a purple night gown that reached the middle of her thigh underneath she

wore black shorts.

"I'm so happy to see you too Haku its been too long!" She said finally.

She smiled in his shirt still tear stricken on her face. They stayed that way for a few moments. Chihiro then

loosened their hug and stepped back to see his face. He had certainly grown if possibility more handsome.

He was a lot taller now but his hair still the same. There was interesting silver jewelry with gems on him. He

wore silver hanging earrings that had green orbs with matching necklaces. The cuffs on

his arms were heavily jeweled. He wore a black outfit with a blue vest that somehow glowed slightly green

in the moon light. It looked like some magical armor.

She finally spoke to break the silence.

Haku she said in a smile, "What are you doing here?"

Haku stared at her for a moment. Making her blush and wondered what was taking so long for him to

answer.

_"Maybe I shouldn't have asked that."_ she scowled herself mentally.

He finally spoke trying to get the right words out, "Everyone has missed you terribly and I missed you. Besides I made a promise you long ago. I

keep my promises Chihiro. I said we'll meet again and here we are now."

His green eyes never leaving her tiered eyed brown ones. He was serious now. The expression on his face was impressive.

"Can you come with me? Back to the spirit world Chihiro," he then asked her anxiously.

Her eyes grew wide and she smiled and said, "yes, yes of course I will Haku."

It was something out of a dream. She waited such a long time to have him come and get her.

He breathed in. He had thought she would say no to him . He very was relieved.

Chihiro saw this and was concerned.

"Haku did you really think I would say no? The expression is on your face," said Chihiro in a concerned voice.

Haku stared at her for a moment and cursed him self for letting his guard down. It was true he was

expecting the worst. He thought she would be too attached to her world . Have ties or responsibility's that

would prevent her to go back. It would be the right thing to do and ask her that.

"Chihiro I hope this doesn't sound like I don't want you back in our world. But are you sure you want to go

back? I don't think anyone could bear to see you go again. I couldn't bear it. On top of that its very hard to

come back to the human world a second time. Is there really nothing for you

here? Any ties you wish to keep?" he said looking serious again dead afraid of what she'll say.

Chihiro looked at Haku in a almost hurt way. But she knew he was serious about this. She thought it over

for a moment. Sure she had a lot of friends, school, and her parents.

"_What about true love? I don't have __that! _she told her self mentally.

She looked into Haku's green eyes. Could she find love with this man? The man who saved her life and his

in return. "_I don't know how he feels about me. But I'm certain that I do have feelings for him. Either or not it _

_blossoms is another story. Should I take a chance on love?" she asked herself. _

Her heart told her **yes** go back with him!!!. Her heart was cheering her on!

She finally spoke and Haku's heart was pounding. Afraid what she'll say. But he kept the same serious face on. Deciding that whatever her answer was he'll respect it.

"Haku I want to go back. No matter what. I wished to be in the spirit world with all my heart." She spoke suddenly breaking the intense silence.

His face still was serious. He still couldn't believe his ears. However his eyes showed he couldn't be happier.

He kept a serious face because he didn't want to alter her decision. It would be hers alone to make, and he

couldn't' bear to keep her from anything.

He nodded to Chihiro.

Of course Chihiro thought he would be a bit more happier about her decision. _"Perhaps it wasn't such a _

_good decision after all? If that the way he feels about it. However then why would he come back to get me?,"_

She thought about it again. Chihiro looked at Haku eyes again finding the answer. She closed her eyes and took in a deep breathe. She

then knew this was the right path for her.

Haku still looking at her his face softened. Then he held out his hand to her.

"Come then Chihiro," said Haku in excitement.

Her heart fluttered.

"Come back with me to the spirit world," he said smiling at her holding out his hand.

She couldn't help but smile back. He jumped up on the ledge of the balcony still holding out his hand. She

opened her eyes wide and in awe. The full moon's light circled him and his jewelry making it

glitter. It was magical.

Chihiro then blinked and grabbed his hand gladly and she too found her self on top of the ledge.

"Alright ready, Chihiro?" he said looking at her once more.

"Yes, of course," Chihiro replied.

-- see you in chapter 2. I hope you guys liked Ch1. This is my first shot at it.


	2. Chapter 2 Take me back

Chapter 2 - Take me back

She couldn't help but smile back. He jumped up on the ledge of the balcony still holding out his hand. She

opened her eyes wide and in awe. The full moon's light circled him. It was magical.

Chihiro blinked and grabbed his hand gladly and she too found her self on top of the ledge.

"Alright ready Chihiro?" he said looking at her once more.

"Yes" Chihiro replied.

Haku jumped up from the ledge into mid air and became a dragon once more. He had silver scales that

shown brightly in the night sky with the moon reflecting it. His bluish hair grew wildly. His eyes shown white.

If the gods could see him I'm sure they would make thunder for him for effect. He looked terrifying in a cool

way. Chihiro could tell he had gotten a lot stronger. His aura was radiating from him. Haku put his head

near the ledge and Chihiro got on straddling his neck. She took her place on his mane like before a long

time ago. He told Chihiro mentally, "don't look back." She closed her eyes and didn't. She held on to Haku

dearly. He flew off up in the air for a moment. Then they went straight down into the forest. The air was cool

on the skin and slightly moist from the dew. They passed by old familiar statues. They eventually reached

the tunnel.

The red dark tunnel literally sucked you in. After a moment they flew by the train station. They went

by so fast it was just a blur. Chihiro still clung tight to Haku. Never looking back. She just kept her head on

Haku's. Looking forward with him in the full moon lilted sky. They were now traveling over the body of water.

Haku swirled around in the air with Chihiro. Chihiro laughed in excitement. They eventually saw

the lights from the small restaurants and the bath house. It was like something out of a dream. She never

thought she would see this place again. But now she will always see it.

They finally landed softly in a near by garden out side of the town. Haku bent down so Chihiro could climb

down. He then turned back to normal and smiled down at Chihiro. He was so happy she was back.

"Welcome home Chihiro" said Haku putting his hands on his waist.

She beamed up Haku and said, " Glad to be home."

Haku started walking out of the garden beckoning her to follow him.

"Come," he said "we need to find you something to eat."

She then followed him with a skip in her walk out of the garden into the street. She caught up to him and he

gave her a smile. She couldn't help but blush. Mentally she was telling her self to calm down but her heart

was pounding. She took a couple of deep breathes and quickly looked away as if distracted by something.

he looked the way she was looking. We could eat there if you like. She looked up to him and said, " sure, I

don't mind."

They sat down at the open restaurant. She saw all the foods and they looked very delicious. However

looking at the foods reminded her very vividly what happened to her parents when they ate here. She

gulped. Haku noticed her worried face.

"Chihiro its ok, the food won't turn you into a pig" said Haku in a reassuring voice and a slight grin. He was

grabbing a plate of food for him self and Chihiro. Chihiro felt like Haku was somehow reading her mind.

"Then why did my parents turn into pigs?" said Chihiro in a nervous voice looking at the food as if it may

might bite her then.

"One needs to be careful on how ones acts and who you make angry. If you act like a pig no offense then

you will become a pig. This happens with humans most often then spirits. Spirits are just harder to control.

But Chihiro you have a lot of will and strength, you'll be fine" said Haku who began to to eat.

"Chihiro try it, its very good" he said looking at her in the corner of his eyes. "Besides you need to eat

something before you disappear."

Chihiro looked at her hands and gasped. She tried picking up her chopstick to eat something but her hand

went right threw it. She looked at Haku in a panic look. Haku with one hand picked up a purple grape and

popped it in her mouth the other hand holding the side of her face. She began to chew at it and then

swallowing it.

Haku 's eyes peered in her eyes and hand never leaving her face. If one of them lend in a inch or two they

would've kissed. She began to hardened up again and started blushing violently under Haku's gaze.

"There we go Chihiro you hardened up. Thought I was going to lose you again" he said a bit a mused with

her beet red face.

He then let go of Chihiro and started eating again. Chihiro still looking at him and she

breathed in the night air. "Thanks Haku for everything," she gave him a hug. He just titled his head on to

her's his arms hugging her .

"No problem Chihiro, I'm glad to be here with you." he then said closing his eyes slightly. They stayed that

way for a couple of moments and broke apart.

She turned to her plate and decided she would eat slowly. They were different foods she never

had before. All of them very delicious. She looked around her as the other spirits ate their food. Some of

the spirits she even recognized. She was very happy about this. It was like she started were she left off the

last time she was here.

Haku got up and paid the spirit for the food and slightly bowed. Chihiro saw him do this and she bowed to

the spirit.

The spirit bowed in return. They walked out into the street again. Chihiro was so happy, it was really like a

dream.

"Come Chihiro I bet you want to see some familiar old friends." Haku said as he began walking toward the

bath house. She soon followed close behind. They came close to the bridge and Chihiro thought to her self

, "don't forget to hold your breathe!" As she was about to. Haku looked at her and shook his head. "Don't

worry about someone finding you out. " Your staying in this world now." said Haku reminding her. He looked

forward with his held high. Chihiro took notice of this and forget for a moment that many had feared and

respected Haku. She closed her eyes for a moment and remember when Haku treated her coldly back then

in the beginning. Then they became very fond of each other. As least she did of him. She smiled and

looked forward.

She let go of her breathe and started breathing normally. Then nodded. They both walked across the bridge

and the spirits noticed Chihiro instantly. Of course some minded and others didn't. Chihiro eyes went from

spirit to spirit who were blatantly talking about her. Then a familiar frog hopped up and

said," Welcome back master Haku! And Sen! What are you doing here??? I thought you went back to

the human world!" said the frog in total shock.

"I'm here to stay now." said Chihiro with a smile.

"Well welcome back to the spirit world Sen." said the welcome frog with a slight blush. He noticed she had

gained more beauty over the years.

"Thank you" she said with a smile.

They continued on into the bath house and was welcomed again by many old and new faces.

Chihiro looked around for her dear friend Lin.

" Haku where is Lin now?" she said to Haku hoping to keep dread out of her voice.

She hoped Lin was still around. She missed her dearly.

Haku's eyes warmed and said, " Don't worry she is still here Chihiro. Actually she helps run the bathhouse

with me and Yubaba. Lin is around some where's. You'll see her soon enough." he said and then smiled

gracefully.

Chihiro felt relieved about Lin but she couldn't help but blush at Haku. She couldn't keep her eyes off of

him. Every time he smiled she felt warm and couldn't help but smile with him. Before they knew it was

closing time. The gong was sounded from some where's in the bath house to signal it was to close.

The boilers were going out and the restaurants were closing up. The night was disappearing and the

sunrise was starting. Haku and Chihiro were walking down one the many grand halls of the bathhouse. You

still saw people roaming the halls to their apartments.

Then Haku eyes looked to his right, as they were walking he then noticed her tired face he finally spoke. "Chihiro you must be tired from your journey" said Haku staring down at her as she yawned.

She then turned to him and let out a slight chuckle. "Yes I suppose I'm, a lot has happen but in only one

night. But I so glad I'm here." He looked at her intently and then smiled back.

"Chihiro I will asscort you to your room" he said in a slight bow and a genuine smile.

She stared at him and blushed . He was being so proper to her. It made her feel like a princess.

"Please down this way," Haku's arm was pointing to the hall on the right. The hallway led to the apartment

suites that were kept for guests who stay for long extended periods.

He then stopped a servant that was just finishing up her shift nearby.

The servant bowed to Haku then to Chihiro. Haku then asked the servant ,"Was Chihiro's room prepared?"

She shook her head and appoligied. "I'm sorry Master Haku I thought it was taken cared of. It won't happen

again. Please we will do it first thing tonight." She added.

Haku looked annoyed with her and said, "fine make sure it is done first thing" he said. Then she bowed and

bid them good night. Haku sighed.

"Alright Chihiro we don't have any choice, the bathhouse has no other dormitories available. We have been

too busy and don't have any extra rooms." said Haku in sigh his eyes slightly dark.

Chihiro caught a glimpse of his tired face. She didn't notice it before. Was Haku overworked?

She then spoke brightly, " it's ok Haku, I could probably stay with Lin and the other girls."

Haku shook his head and closed his eyes then said, " no Chihiro you are a guest here not a servant. I didn't

bring you back here so can be treated as one."

He opened his eyes and slightly smiled at her and Chihiro blushed and a bit opened eyed.

Haku walked passed her and beckon for her to follow him.

Chihiro started walking behind him and she just then realized something.

" What was I expecting coming here? Just working in the bathhouse and possibly loving Haku from afar? I

guess I didn't really think about it. What will I do here now that this is my world now?" She thought to

herself. Chihiro then felt her self get a little anxious. She had to take care of herself now. She couldn't rely

on Haku or her parents. I need to think about my future. These thoughts ran passed her mind a few times.

Chihiro followed Haku up the stairs deep in thought and took a right turn to go into the elevator. They shot

up a few more flights. Chihiro still in thought. Haku felt a strange aura to his left. He then turned his head

and raised his eyebrows at Chihiro.

"What a serious face Chihiro has on Wonder what she is thinking about? Thought Haku. But he didn't say

anything just slightly smiled about it. He then stepped out of the elevator and she soon too followed him.

They entered a beautiful hall that snapped her out of her train of thought. She followed him down the

handsome decorated hall. She started to stare at the paintings and statues that lined the hall . A lot of the

paintings were of rivers and the sea. It was beautiful, she thought to her self..

He then stopped and she too stopped only about an inch or so from running into him. She jumped back. He

then turned to her and said, "here we are Chihiro." She raised her eyebrows and thought about what he had

said, "_we_." He held out a hand directly her into the room. She walked in first hesitantly.

Needless to say it was beautiful and well furnished with traditional Japanese furniture. Completely unlike the

furnishings in the rest of the bathhouse. She much preferred this style.

Your feet could sink into the carpet. As you walked you didn't hear any foot steps. The walls were painted in

blue shades. There was a window that nearly covered the whole wall. It had a great view of the restaurants

in town. She thought it was beautiful.

Haku closed the door and walked to her. He looked at the view him self.

"Yes it isn't a bad view is it?"said Haku. She looked at him and said, "It very beautiful, this room is really

nice Haku. Is this your room?" She said a little meekly at the end.

She couldn't help but blush a little. He nodded and brought his hand to her face and slid a piece of her hair

behind her ear. Her face began to burn.

He smiled and said , "Don't feel uneasy I will sleep on the other side of the room. Not to worry. This isn't a permanent fix. Tomorrow you'll have your own room " said Haku , he hoped not to give her the wrong

impression.

Chihiro then smiled and felt a little more at ease. He then conjured some sleep ware for Chihiro and told her

to change in the bathroom.

"Thanks, Haku," said Chihiro happlily. She walked into the bathroom and closed the door. It was a very

luxurious bathroom. It was like another whole room! The floor was made of marble and the tub was oval

and had candles and interesting herbs in vials next to it. I could get use to this she said to herself. She then

changed her clothes. She combed her hair and washed her face.

Haku then conjured another bed out of thin air .

Then he swayed his arms around him self. He became bare chested and now he

had on only his sleep pants that were black silk. Haku was very well sculpted.

He still had on his jewelry. He sat in the middle of his bed and waited for Chihiro to come out. He still

couldn't believe what happened tonight. She willing came back with him to the spirit world. She seems so

happy she's back. His train of thought broke when she finally came out of the bath. "Ah Chihiro I hope

you find your clothes to your liking." said Haku now standing up.

Chihiro then looked at Haku and smiled. Yes of course. She was wearing a dark

purple silk sleep pants and a matching button up shirt. Haku couldn't help and look at her. She was truly a

beauty. Chihiro blushed and noticed that he had no shirt on. She tried looking away. He caught this of

course. He then conjured a matching robe for himself and put it on. He could tell Chihiro was feeling a little

at ease now. Chihiro could feel Haku looking at her. She finally spoke, " Haku are you alright? You're

staring at me."

Haku then blinked and said, " I know I already told you this but I'm really glad your back." he

smiled at her. Chihiro began feeling the heat on her cheeks again. Then she mellowed out at the

thought of all this was just a dream.

Chihiro then replied, "Haku I'm very happy to be back, to be honest I feel like it's all a dream. You

see I've had many dreams of me coming back here. Of course all of my dreams start and end

differently. I never had a dream like this. I fear if I wake up you won't be here with me, I won't see

my spirit friends and I won't be in the spirit world." She wrapped her arms around herself. A tear

slid down her face.

Haku looked at her intently. He finally spoke, "Chihiro I can't say how many times I have dreamt

of you coming back to us. I was very sad for a long time until today. This isn't a dream. I promise

you. You'll see when you will wake up." said Haku trying to reassure her. He felt his words not

reach her.

Haku moved over to her and was now only a foot away. His head hung on one side of hers.

Chihiro took in his scent he smelt of morning due in the woods. He grabbed her hand his

grip was firm as if never letting go.

"Do you see Chihiro? I'm real as you are. I'm here to stay" he then whispered into her

ear. Chihiro felt his warm breathe near her neck. Her head felt so hot and her arms got cool with

goose bumps. She hoped he didn't hear how fast her heart was racing. She closed her eyes and

started to feel like she was on a cloud. But then suddenly the warmth was gone. Her eyes shot

open and she saw him move away. Her body cried out in protest because the warmth had

vanished.

She tried hard to regain herself again. She then smiled at him and nodded in understanding what

he had said and of course demonstrated. He smiled warmly at her. He looked to his left and

pointed that this was her bed.

She looked at him and began to protest.

"No Chihiro its ok! Really!" said Haku shaking his head.

"I'm sure that bed over there isn't as comfortable as your own bed" she argued back teasingly

pointing at his conjured bed.

"Well then feel for yourself how comfortable it is." He said as he leant on the window and smiled

mischievously.

"Fine, then" she said laughing.

Then she ran and jumped into Haku's conjured bed that was across from hers to her right.

There she laid on her back on the right hand side of the bed. She stayed like that for a moment.

Looked up and saw a beautiful painting on the ceiling. She continued to stare at it. It began to

move she thought. The waves in the painting began to move! It hypnotized her.

"So, Chihiro is it as comfortable? He said now laying right next to her on the bed his arms under

his head. He too began to look at the painting on the ceiling. He blinked and looked at Chihiro.

"hmmm?" he said.

She then sat up lazily resting on her arm. She didn't realize he had moved from the other side of

the room.

She the blushed a bit. "Well yes, too bad your not getting it back!" She said evilly blushing slightly.

Haku was slightly stunned. She tricked him! He laughed and got on his arm and stared at her and

then said "Well, Oh, what will I do?" He then pointed pointer finger to her and she began to

lievatate.

She looked at him with a bit of alarm before she knew it she was in her bed. "Hey no fair Haku!"

She said stunned at what he had done. Haku got up and walked over to her and laughed. He then

tucked her in. "Good night Chihiro,"as he bent down and placed a sweet kiss on her forehead. As

he kissed her if felt like they stayed like that forever. She felt his lips release and then moved

away. She blushed as his breathe was warm on her skin.

"G'night Haku" as she looked at him returning to his own conjured bed. Haku clicked his fingers

and the lamps went dim. Chihiro already was missing him.

A few minutes later Chihiro spoke, "Hey Haku?"

He didn't answer for a couple of moments.

She thought he already fell asleep.

Then she heard, " hmmm?" from his bed.

"Your going to be here when I wake up right?"asked Chihiro.

He simply said, "of course."

"Thanks" she said. It made her feel good to hear it again.

She then fell asleep not a moment sooner. Dreaming of her journey to the spirit world and how it

was now filled up with Haku.

Haku laid to his left staring at Chihiro from across the room in the darkness. It seemed she fell

asleep. He too closed his eyes and moments later he fell asleep as well.

See you in Chapter 3!!!

Thank you everyone for your reviews and adds!!!!


End file.
